The casino game of Keno is basically a numbers game like a lottery. Keno originated in China over 2000 years ago. The Chinese game incorporated 120 characters from which a wagering player could select the required selection set, e.g. six characters. The game was imported into the United States in the 1980's and was modified to the game of today where there is a field of numbers, 1–80, from which a player selects a desired player selection set of numbers, e.g. 1 to 20 numbers. The player marks the chosen numbers on a Keno ticket and makes a desired wager. From the field the game operator randomly selects an outcome set for the game of 20 numbers. The pay out to the player, if any, is based upon the amount wagered, the number of spots or numbers of the player's selection set and the total number of matches between the player selection set and the game outcome set of numbers.
In Keno there are a number of manners to mark a ticket. The most common manner is referred to as a straight ticket. For a straight ticket the player marks from 1 to 20 spots (numbers) on a Keno ticket. For example if the player marks 8 numbers, the Keno game may offer the following pay schedule:
Matches (winning numbers)Pay out0–40 (loss)59 for 1680 for 171480 for 1825,000 for 1
A player can also play a “Way” ticket where groups of numbers are selected. For example the player could mark on a Keno ticket three groups of 4 numbers to form, in essence, (i) three 4 spot tickets, (ii) three 8 spot tickets and (iii) one twelve spot ticket, all on the same Way ticket. Each Way requires a separately allocated wager, e.g. one dollar for each Way. This gives the player seven ways to win on a single Keno ticket.
In Keno, the selection set of 20 numbers is selected using a rotating cage or blower as is well known in the art.
In addition to the live Keno, it is also known to provide video Keno. In video Keno, an electronic device is provided whereat a player makes a wager, selects his/her spots (usually limited to 10 numbers), a random number generator selects the outcome set of 20 numbers and compares the outcome set to the selection set to determine if the player has won or lost.
Live Keno has a mathematical edge (vigourish) in favor of the house in the range of 15%–25%. This vigourish is considerably larger than other live or “pit” games such as Roulette (5.4%). The high vigourish is required to cover the costs and expenses, including employee expenses for Keno runners and game operating staff, in connection with the game and the fact that most wagers on a Keno ticket are small. Video Keno may incorporate a smaller vigourish since there are no employee expenses.
Lotteries, which are related to Keno in that they are basically a fixed number straight ticket, date back to Italy circa 1530 and were a “Pick 6 Lotto” where a player wagers and picks 6 numbers from a field of 49. The field of numbers can vary from 49 to 53 to 100. In a Lottery, players buy tickets on a pari-mutual basis. At an appointed time the Lottery administrator draws 6 numbers from the field of, for example numbers 1–49, and players win if they have a predetermined set of numbers, e.g. 3, or more matching numbers in their selection. Unlike Keno the pay outs are not fixed, at least for the larger prizes, but instead are based upon the pari-mutual pool of wagers made on the game, less any administrative costs, taxes, assessments or the like. Because Lotteries are pari-mutual in nature and it is rare that a player will hit 6 out of 6, often the jackpot is rolled over into successive games resulting in super jackpots. It is the aspect of large jackpots and super jackpots, sometimes in the range in some multi-state lotteries in the United States of $80 Millions, that draws players to the game.
Keno and Lotteries are popular since they are simple and offer large prizes which entice gamblers. A drawback, however, is that the games are, in a sense, one dimensional. Players select their numbers and wait for the outcome set. There is no interactive strategy or play to maintain the player's interest. A further drawback is that, because of the probabilities against winning, players often lose interest after a series of consecutive losses. Still further, from the viewpoint of the casino or lottery administrator, these draw single, small wagers which necessitate high vigourishes further leading players away from the games.
It would be advantageous to provide a method for play of Keno or Lottery which provides for player interaction during play, tends to increase the player's chances for winning, encourages players to make additional wagers thereby enabling the casino or administrator to reduce the vigourish to further enhance player acceptance and interest in the game.
There is further a need for a game which can be played over and through the world wide web, wireless and mobile communication devices, in a casino, at home via a computer or interactive television and based upon real or fictitious wagers.